


Out

by FrenchCaresse



Category: Original Work
Genre: Other, Real conversation, Slice of Life, silliness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-15
Updated: 2016-09-15
Packaged: 2018-08-15 04:49:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8043169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrenchCaresse/pseuds/FrenchCaresse
Summary: My Boyfriend shares his perception of my writing, after accidentally outing me to my Brother as a fanfic author.





	Out

So, very few people in my real life know I write. My boyfriend accidentally outed me to my little brother. Here is the transcript of _that_ particular conversation.

...

 

Me- "So it's looks like I'll be losing my job in january, budget cuts and blablabla."

Boyfriend- "Maybe that writing stuff you do will finally pay off!"

* _Note to self: Explain to boyfriend that fanfic is free and it was just supposed to be fun practice for original work and yes, I know it's been six years. What can I say, I got hooked and apparently there is only room in my head for one story at a time, which is fanfic at the moment, so it's free and yeah, no, it won't be paying the bills in january.*_

Brother- "You write?"

Me- embarassed- "Well... Yeah. Been doing it for a while. It's fun."

Boyfriend- "It's sex."

Me -whispers- "It's fanfic."

Brother- "What fandom?"

* _Brother is a gaming nerd, and he **reads**. I am his book pimp, I have leant him entire series, collections, millions of pages and he devoured them all. Fuck.*_

Boyfriend- "The one with all the sex."

Me- "Um, a couple." _If my brother reads fanfic, which is a very real possibilty, he has probably come across my anime stuff and oh god. My brain can not deal._

Brother- "Oh. What's it about?"

Boyfriend- "Sex."

Me- "Angst."

Boyfriend- "Sex."

Me- "Character development."

Boyfriend-"Sex."

Me- "Family and Relationships and-"

"Sex." Boyfriend interrupts.

"And love and self-identity, gender issues. I accidentally wrote a tragedy." Me, rather desperately.

Brother nods. Boyfriend just looks at me.

"And sex." I finish quietly, blushing.

Boyfriend nods.

Brother laughs. 

"Isn't it always about sex? " he says.

And damn if he isn't right.

...

_Just a note. Boyfriend is dyslexic. Reading is horrible for him, and an i-pad makes it worse. He has never fully read one of my stories, even if I have never made them a secret. We haven't really discussed them much. He has obviously read bits of them, since I keep my navigator open on my WIP chapters. Enough to know they contain a lot of sex, apparently._

_Xxx_

_FrenchCaresse_


End file.
